Halo Masinis
by kadalbotak
Summary: [Oneshot] Berlari di tengah malam dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto mendapati nafasnya tidak sekuat dulu. Ketika ia masih di sekolah dan seringkali menjadi bintang olahraga. Ia berlari dengan mata merah dan rambut yang acak-acakan/ Ruas-ruas jalan dilewati dengan cepat, kerlap-kerlip lampu adalah bunga di malam kelabu/ "Halo pak masinis." Naruto menyapa sambil tersenyum.


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Kadalbotak

Rate: T

* * *

Berlari di tengah malam dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto mendapati nafasnya tidak sekuat dulu. Ketika ia masih di sekolah dan seringkali menjadi bintang olahraga. Ia berlari dengan mata merah dan rambut yang acak-acakan.

Ruas-ruas jalan dilewati dengan cepat, kerlap-kerlip lampu adalah bunga di malam kelabu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia cabut dasi hitam menyebalkan yang telah dua tahun tidak ia ganti. Ia buang di sudut jalan yang penuh dengan sampah rumah tangga dan kondom bekas pakai yang menjijikan.

Naruto terus berlari. Lututnya bergetar, hatinya berdebar, pikirannya menjalar.

Bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya perlahan muncul, sekolah dasar yang menyenangkan. Menengah pertama yang penuh penjelajahan. Menengah atas yang penuh bunga sakura. Kuliah yang penuh perjuangan.

Namun ia menggeleng. Masa lalu siapa yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, ia bertanya. Masa lalunya tidak semanis itu.

Masa sekolah dasar yang datar dan biasa saja. Menengah pertama yang penuh bullying. Menengah atas yang penuh perkelahian dan lebam. Masa kuliah yang terseok-seok oleh pelajaran dan tunggakan uang kuliah.

Ia begitu mengingatnya, seolah baru saja kemarin.

Tatapan-tatapan heran muncul silih berganti dari tunawisma yang sedang duduk-duduk dipelataran toko ketika melihat Naruto berlari seperti orang gila. Kepala mereka bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, atau dari kanan ke kiri mengikuti arah Naruto.

Para tunawisma mulai muncul ketika malam hampir tua. Ketika toko-toko tutup dan tak menyisakan tenaga.

Malam memang sungguh berbeda. Seolah dunia punya kepribadian ganda. Siang adalah wanita cantik dengan make up mahal yang berjalan anggun. Sedangkan malam, adalah seorang pelacur dengan make up murahan yang kesal karena tak mendapat satu pun pelanggan.

Naruto masih berlari. Gambaran lelehan warna merah di tangannya berkelebat cepat. Ia terus berlari dan berlari. Melawan semua batasan. Terdorong oleh ketakutan yang seolah mengecup lembut di tengkuknya.

Sebuah taman kota terlewati. Pria-pria berwajah tak menyenangkan duduk-duduk sambil mengapit rokok di tangannya. Naruto memandang dengan negatif, dan mulai menebak-nebak pekerjaan mereka.

Yakuza? Preman? Perampok?

Dan bayangan-bayangan tak menyenangkan lain berkelebat silih berganti. Namun, Naruto kembali berpikir. Kadang kita begitu salah dengan hanya melihat seseorang dari luarnya saja. Naruto mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin saja mereka hanya bapak-bapak yang sedang menunggu anak gadisnya bermain. Atau mereka hanya bapak-bapak yang sedang bermain dengan temannya. Main dokter-dokteran mungkin. Naruto tertawa sesaat dengan pikirannya yang ganjil.

xxx

Pisau itu Naruto buang dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah sofa. lelehannya menjadi genangan. Saripati dari kengerian dan kebencian.

Ia benamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua tangan yang merah pekat itu. Ia menangis. Ia tertawa. Ia gelisah. Perasaan-perasaan bercampur di dalam otaknya.

Ia menangis karena perempuan yang sudah dua tahun ia pacari, sekarang tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai. Perempuan itu dingin, kehangatannya diambil paksa oleh pisau yang tadi ia genggam dengan kuat.

Ia menangis tanpa suara. Sebuah tangis paling mengiris yang bahkan suara pun membungkam dirinya sendiri karena sedih.

Tapi seketika pula ia tertawa, karena ia tak perlu lagi menjadi seorang ayah. Ia belum siap untuk menjadi ayah. Dengan pekerjaannya saat ini, jangankan menghidupi seorang istri dan seorang anak. Untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri saja ia sudah sangat kesulitan.

Perlahan-lahan Ia mulai gelisah karena ia tahu, hidupnya takkan sama lagi. Penjara sudah menantinya, tersenyum manis dengan cambuk dan stunt gun di tangan. Ia takkan sanggup untuk menjalani sisa hidup dalam sangkar busuk yang menjijikan itu. Ia tak ingin hidupnya berakhir menyedihkan.

Ia lalu berlari ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajah serta bagian-bagian tubuh lainnya. Secepat kilat, ia berlari ke pintu depan, membuka lalu menguncinya lagi dari luar.

xxx

Lelehan warna merah dan pekik kesakitan kembali terbayang olehnya. Naruto kembali berlari dengan cepat. Ia menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir bayangan-bayangan itu.

Seketika ia mengingat masa kecilnya. Ia begitu suka dengan kereta. Ia ingat punya kereta shinkansen berwarna putih dengan garis berwarna biru. Ia begitu suka dengan kereta itu.

Ia lalu teringat, di daerah sekitar sini ada rel kereta. Ia lalu berpikir untuk melihat kereta. Ia ingin melihatnya. Sangat.

Setelah beberapa belokan, ia lalu berada di depan sebuah jembatan dengan rel kereta di bawahnya. Sebuah kereta melesat.

Naruto berlari lebih cepat. Pagar pembatas jembatan menjadi garis kecil. Ia menjadi burung.

"Halo pak masinis." Naruto menyapa sambil tersenyum.

 **END**

* * *

Another oneshot story, haha. maapin, gak produktif, jadinya cuma bikin oneshot terus.

sebetulnya rada bingung mau kasih judul apa, tapi setelah bertapa dan tidak menemukan judul yang cocok, akhirnya pake judul yang sekarang, karena cuma itu yang terlintas di otak, haha.

cerita ini tiba-tiba kepikiran waktu dengerin lagunya melancholic bitch, yang album Joni dan Susi. kalau ada waktu dengerin deh, enak2 itu lagunya.

kalo berkenan, boleh direview. see yaa


End file.
